


Right In Front Of Me

by S_u_Z_u



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky's happy, Fix-It, Happy Ending for all, Love Prevails, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Song Lyrics, Steve's happy, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_u_Z_u/pseuds/S_u_Z_u
Summary: That’s when it hit. Everything. From the moment of waking up with Hydra soldiers surrounding him to where he now stood and Bucky could feel his walls start to collapse. The rush ofit’s overandwe wonandgoodbyehit him one at a time and his breath stuttered out of him. When he lifted his head to look around, take in the simple and neat layout of the home, Bucky was hit one more time withIt’ll be alright, Buck.





	Right In Front Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Steve was given his happy ending in Endgame, so I thought Bucky deserved one too.  
> This fic was inspired by the song I Found by Amber Run. When I listened to it after seeing the movie, so many emotions hit me and I needed to write this! I recommend giving the song a listen before or while reading to get in the mood, but also because it's a great song :)
> 
>  
> 
> There is no beta for this fic.
> 
> Enjoy!!

He watched as Sam settled himself onto the stone bench next to the aging man beside him. The two looked out on the water and spent their last few moments together sharing fond laughs and pleasant jibes, simply taking the time to enjoy the peace they’ve both reached. This was the end of a chapter and the start of another, filling up a book that Bucky was no longer apart of.

 

_I'll use you as a warning sign_

 

He was happy for his friend, honored to have watched a frail yet spitfire young fella grow into a humbled hero, and was grateful to have been given the chance to fight alongside him. They shared love and hope and tragedy, lent each other a hand when the other needed balance, and pushed their way to the end of the line. And that’s just it, this is the end of the line. They said their goodbyes and it was time to move on.

 

_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 

So Bucky took a step back, then another and another until he was able to turn himself around fully and began to walk away. Despite the steady ache in his chest, he kept his expression soft and met Dr. Banner’s eyes. There was a clear sympathy swimming in the green man’s look, knowing the pain of losing a loved one, and nodded his head in understanding. Bucky dropped his gaze, sliding it into the grass at his feet and kept moving. There was nothing left to say, so he listened to the green man shut down the machine as he pushed himself forward. With each step, the two voices by the water grew fainter.

The next few hours, but what felt like days, were a blur. It was a lot of reuniting followed by goodbyes. There were the phantom touches of pats on the shoulder and firm handshakes, but Bucky didn’t stick around for very long. Once the meetings were coming to a close and the remaining heroes moved on to discuss their next steps to rebuild and unite, Bucky ducked out and found himself a ride back to New York. He had one more stop before he would disappear.

 

_And I'll use you as a focal point_

_So I don't lose sight of what I want_

 

It was hard to ignore all the energy swimming within the streets. People were running around, quick to share joyous laughs and bonding with others they never took the time to make contact with before. The residual feelings of loss were flooded out by excited relief. Loved ones were back: Mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters, sons and daughters and girlfriends and boyfriends, and everyone in between. It became heavily understood that you can’t waste a second of your life to share the unbridled love bubbling within you. This was a second chance that no one was going to turn a blind eye to. A chance that had already slipped from Bucky’s grasp.

 

_And I've moved further than I thought I could_

 

And Bucky did his best to respond to the people on the streets. They laughed and slapped his shoulder, greeted him with exuberant hellos and smiles that shined brighter than the sun, and Bucky quirked the corner of his mouth as he nodded back. By the time he reached the little brownstone, Bucky could feel the last remnants of his energy start to seep out of him. He dragged himself to the front door, nudging the welcome mat with his foot, and bent down to grab the key. Once he had the door shut behind him, he slumped against it and closed his eyes.

 

_But I missed you more than I thought I would_

 

That’s when it hit. Everything. From the moment of waking up with Hydra soldiers surrounding him to where he now stood and Bucky could feel his walls start to collapse. The rush of _it’s over_ and _we won_ and _goodbye_ hit him one at a time and his breath stuttered out of him. When he lifted his head to look around, take in the simple and neat layout of the home, Bucky was hit one more time with _It’ll be alright, Buck_.

He was in Steve’s home. The one he kept for himself to hide away in when he needed a break from the team, from the missions, from the overwhelming feeling of being a national icon. Steve confided in Bucky, offered for him to visit it whenever he needed, to use it as a place to find a little normalcy in their chaotic lives but Bucky never took him up on it. Until now. But now, it felt wrong.

 

_And I'll use you as a warning sign_

_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 

But he came here for a reason. Steve had told him that he saved their dog tags, both his and Bucky’s, and if Bucky ever wanted them back Steve promised him that they’d be kept safe here. Steve put them in a little box in his bedroom, tucked away in the far side table. So Bucky moved, dragged himself through the home until he found the room. It was neat and military, with very little personal touches except for an old school radio and a collection of pencils and papers marked up with quick studies and sketches. Bucky’s hand shook when he opened the drawer and he tried to shake away the fear that maybe the tags wouldn’t be there. He was wrong, of course. The box was right there, tied with some string to keep it closed.

 

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

_Right in front of me_

 

Bucky lifted the box out and sat heavily on the bed. The last piece of his Steve was in this box and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to open it. He can’t bear to say another goodbye, not so soon. He felt his shoulders begin to shake and he curled in on himself, trying to stop the floodgates from releasing all the emotions he’s been bottling up. _Not yet, please, not yet_.

 

_Talk some sense to me_

 

Just as he took in a shuddering breath, he heard the distant sound of the front door being pushed closed with the latch locking in place and echoing through the empty home. It must be Sam.  Bucky tensed, struggling to hold in his vulnerability and was ultimately not ready to interact with anyone.

He listened to their approaching footsteps. They were slow, almost hesitant, as they moved through the rooms. When they reached the open doorway to Steve’s bedroom, they stopped. Bucky straightened his back despite his shoulders still being slumped forward. He was just too tired. He dropped the hand holding the box into his lap and used the other to brush his hair out of his face.

“I’m leaving soon, I just came to pick something up.”

He was met with silence. What was Sam waiting for him to say?

“Just… Just give me a minute-”

 

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 

“Bucky.”

 

_Right in front of me_

 

That made his head spin around because the man standing in the doorway was not Sam. No. The man standing before him was young with broad shoulders and a solid frame of muscle; it was a shock of blonde hair and bright blue eyes…

... and it was _Steve_.

 

_Talk some sense to me_

 

“S-Steve?” Bucky’s lungs constricted, choking off his voice and trapping all the air inside. Everything he wanted to say was lodged in his throat, suffocating him to the point that he wouldn’t be surprised if he passed out.

“Buck.” That deep voice echoed through his ears, the syllable rattling his brain like a gong. Steve watched him, eyes darting back and forth from his body to his face. An equal mix of worry and elation molding his expression.

“But-how?” It’s not possible. Steve left. He went to live his life, grow old in a different time and returned to pass on his title with a final goodbye. How could he be back as the young captain the world admired?

“You left… returned the stones and never came back. You-“

The man frowned and his eyes dropped to the floor for a moment before returning to Bucky’s. He shook his head. “No, Buck. The other me did. He went back and stayed there with the girl he fell in love with. But that wasn’t _me_. I came back, Buck. I had to.” He sounded so sincere and so sorry. Sorry for the clear confusion and pain bubbling inside of Bucky.

“But why? What did _you_ have to come back to?”

 

_And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge_

 

And this Steve, he moved forward, walked around the bed and settled next to Bucky. Bucky watched, entranced by what must be a hallucination. Any second he would wake up on the bed with dried tear tracks down his cheeks and a reality so painful it might break him. When the man sat down, the mattress dipped with his weight and Bucky inadvertently leaned into Steve’s space.

 

_Of how much to give and how much to take_

 

And the closer he got, the more tangible the warmth radiating off of Steve became. He leaned in a little more, brushing his arm against Steve’s and it scared him. It all felt so real. The pores of Steve’s skin, the strand of each hair on his head, the weight and gravity of his being was twisting with Bucky’s head and he was so afraid to close his eyes.

 

_I'll use you as a warning sign_

_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 

Steve leaned in further, closing the space between them little by little and reached out to place his hand over the one that held the box in Bucky’s lap. Something was close to breaking inside of Bucky, a wire pulled so taut that it could cut into your skin when it snapped apart. His own shallow breaths echoed in his head as familiar fingers intertwined with his own and heat built between their skin.

 

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 

“For you. I had to come back for you, Buck. I promised you, ‘To the end of the line.’ I promised and I came back because we’re not at the end yet.”

 

_Right in front of me_

 

The emotions within rose and bubbled and compressed until it had all suddenly run over. Bucky’s widened stare crumbled and he sank in on himself. Each word that Steve said chipped away at the dam until it collapsed under the pressure and Bucky couldn’t hold himself together anymore. He latched onto Steve and pulled his body to his own. The solid feel of Steve sucked out all of Bucky’s air and he was left gasping. He couldn’t stop his hands from clenching into the fabric of his shirt before shifting and holding on somewhere else.

Steve reacted just as quickly. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s frame and held on like a vice grip. He muscles locked and secured Bucky against his chest, using a hand to hold the back of his head and press his face into the crook of his shoulder. He rocked them gently and nudged his own face into the locks of Bucky’s hair as his deep breaths filled Bucky’s ear drums.

 

_Talk some sense to me_

 

They stayed like that for a long time. Even as Bucky’s tears dried into the fabric of Steve’s collar and their breathing evened out to a slow and deep pace, the two men never let go of one another. Steve busied himself with smoothing down Bucky’s hair and twirling the ends around his fingers. Bucky was more focused on smothering his face into the muscle of Steve’s body, desperately trying to breathe him in so he’ll never forget what it’s like to be this close.

When Steve hummed and finally pulled back from their entanglement, Bucky curled his fingers tighter into Steve’s jacket. A warm hand shaped around Bucky’s jaw and Steve pushed him back far enough to face him. He smiled as he took in red rimmed eyes and the crease between his browse, huffing out a small laugh as his thumb wiped at the wet splotches under Bucky’s eyes. Bucky ignored everything in favor of staring right back. Steve then shifted his concentration from cleaning Bucky up back to his eyes with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry I left you, Buck.”

 

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 

“You came back.”

 

_Right in front of me_

 

Emotion began to well up on Steve’s face, a pain Bucky knew so well but didn’t understand where it originated within the blonde man. Steve’s hands shifted to frame his face and his fingers pressed firmly into his skin. Bucky couldn’t look away, wouldn’t even if he was given the chance.

“Jesus, Buck. In my timeline… you-” He closed his eyes briefly, taking in a composing breath before opening them again, “I lost you, Buck. I thought I’d never see you again.”

 

_Talk some sense to me_

 

“I’m right here. Always right here.” and Steve let out a rush of air.

 

“I thought I had to live the rest of my life without you, but we got the infinity stones and I had a chance to come find you. I crossed paths with the other me and I looked for you the first chance I got.” And for the first time in god only knows how long, Bucky’s mouth curled into a watery smile and he couldn’t hold back the wet laugh.

Steve laughed with him, both men overjoyed. Steve pulled Bucky back in and they held onto each other. It was soft but just as desperate for proof that the other really was right there, alive and warm and just the way they remembered.

 

_Oh, and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

_Right in front of me_

_Talk some sense to me_

 

This time, when Bucky pulled back, he kept himself close enough that when he looked at Steve, it would be up through his eye lashes. Steve looked down at him, eyes tracing over each angle of his face, flickering from eyes to nose to lips to cheek and back to his eyes; Little hummingbird like twitches that Bucky opened himself up to. Steve met his eyes again and stayed there. They were so close, centimeters apart, and Bucky tilted his chin up as he felt Steve trace his hand up Bucky’s arm to his shoulder and stop to rest on the side of his neck.

As Bucky tilted back, Steve tilted forward, and bubbling nerves filled the seconds until Steve’s lips pressed against his own. It was shy, unsure of what was okay, but it trembled with a need far greater than the two of them. Bucky sucked in a breath through his nose and Steve pushed harder against his lips. With an added tilt to his face, Steve pressed his tongue to Bucky’s lips and the man opened them in kind. As Steve’s tongue tangled with his own, Bucky’s senses flooded with Steve, his taste, his smell, his warmth and strength. It was proof to make his dreams a reality, to crush his fears and allow himself to float rather than sink. A deep moan left Steve, as if he’d taken a sip of cool water after a long, dry day. Bucky sounded back, whimpering into his mouth and gasping for air. Steve was relentless, driven crazy by the first taste, and dived in to kiss along Bucky’s neck.

Bucky wrapped his arms tighter around the impossibly broad shoulders of the blonde, tangling his flesh hand into Steve’s hair. Steve groaned and sucked along the stretched tendons beneath his lips in response.

“ _Steve… Stevie._ ”

The large hand on his neck pushed into his dark hair, pulled it way and held it, while the other wrapped around his waist and forced him closer. Bucky could hear the small box in his lap clatter to the group as he was pulled forward. He had to lift his legs over Steve’s knees to compensate for the lost space, half sitting in his lap. Steve only pulled him in closer, the arm around Bucky’s waist sliding to his side and down the muscle of his leg. Upon reaching his knee, Steve curled his fingers behind it and pulled Bucky more fully into his lap.

Bucky made no move to help, heart beating erratically as Steve manhandled him into a more comfortable position for both men to enjoy. He dug his metal hand into the meat of Steve’s shoulder for balance, and tipped his head further back, but the hand on the back of his head pulled him in and Steve covered his mouth with his own. They kissed heatedly, gasping out between each reprieve.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered, “Buck, can I touch you?” Bucky couldn’t answer right away, distracted by the nip along his bottom lip followed by Steve sucking it between his own. He moaned and nodded, opening his eyes and looking back at Steve.

“Yeah, Stevie, yeah.”

Steve let out a groan of his own before swooping in to place a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips. He pulled back and stared into his eyes, but the two men split their attention to follow the feeling of Steve’s hands moving along Bucky’s body. The hand in his hair loosened and slid down his spine to circle his waist. Bucky whined at the loss, but he was quickly distracted by the firm hand sliding up his thigh. His own hand tangled tighter around the short strands of Steve’s hair, pulling a heavy breath from the blonde. Their eyes never left each other as the hand slid higher, thumb dipping close to the apex of Bucky’s legs before moving up and curling his fingers around the waistband of his pants.

The fingers teased with feather light touches to Bucky’s heated skin as they traced their way to the clasp. Steve’s eyes dipped down quickly when he reached it and Bucky let out a shaky sigh as he briefly closed his eyes.

“Do it.”

And Steve did. He placed a kiss to Bucky’s jaw and popped the clasp. The zipper was opened slowly as if Steve was still testing the waters, and Bucky smiled to himself. Still such a gentleman. Bucky opened his eyes to watch Steve looking down at his hand working his tactical pants open. Bucky felt heat swarm his cheeks but he didn’t turn away. As Steve pushed the fabric aside he slid it down slightly at Bucky’s hips before dipping his fingers beneath.

The tips of his fingers left warm traces against Bucky’s skin and he tightened the muscles of his abdomen beneath the feather light touch. When Steve made contact, curling around him in a light hold, Bucky pulled himself up to rest his forehead against Steve’s temple. Steve was still watching his hand and biting his lip as he began slow strokes along Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s breathe grew audible in Steve’s ear, little puffed gasps mixing in with shallow breaths and hot against his skin. Bucky was lost in the pleasure of Steve’s touch.  It was everything and not nearly enough at the same time. His hips twitched with the down stroke until Bucky couldn’t hold back a small whine.

“Yeah, Buck, I got you.” Steve turned back to him and captured his lips, devouring the noises escaping from Bucky and filling the space with his own deep moans. Bucky curled a leg up, planting his foot on the bed while the other hung loosely off of Steve’s leg. He used his foot as leverage to push his hips higher but Steve leaned over to press his arm down across his thighs and hold him still as he increased his strokes. He was driving Bucky crazy, draining him of his strength while simultaneously filling him with pleasure, and he had to pull back from Steve’s lips to breath. He was left gasping and looked down to watch Steve work him.

“ _Oh_ Steve, hah-yeah, feels- _Oh_ ,” Bucky’s mind pooled into mush as the reality of _Steve_ being _here_ and _touching him_ like this flooded in and shook him to the core, “Ste- _ah Steve_ , don’t stop, don’t stop, _uh_.”

“I won’t, I won’t.” The breathless quality of Steve’s voice, just as wrecked as Bucky’s, spurred Bucky on and he was reduced to gasps and choked moans as Steve stroked him faster in a tight fist. He desperately tried to move his hips in sync with Steve’s hand, but his legs were still held down, and Bucky could feel his every nerve ending slowly build in pressure until it all blew. Bucky threw back his head and felt his whole body tense with each crash of pleasure. Steve didn’t stop his touches, wringing out everything Bucky had to give as he encouraged him with soft words and bruising kissed against his neck.

“So good, fuck, your so good for me Bucky.”

Steve releases Bucky’s cock and smoothed down his leg to scoop him up from behind his knees. He manhandled Bucky over to the side to lie more fully on the bed. Bucky merely dropped onto the mattress as Steve lowered him down, focusing more on trying to catch his breath. He cracked his eyes open and watched as Steve stood up to pull his own shirt over his head. Bucky’s heart raced at the exposed skin now on display and licked his lips. Steve was so beautiful, made up of indescribable strength and the pure need to do what’s right. It always baffled Bucky just how _good_ Steve was. And to think he thought he had lost him forever, but now Steve stands right before him in all his glory. He wanted more, needed more.

Bucky reached for Steve, flesh fingers spreading, and Steve immediately reached down, intertwining his fingers with Bucky’s and dipped in for a searing kiss. Bucky opened his mouth for Steve, tangling his tongue with his and lapping against each other. Steve pulled back as Bucky moaned and reached for the zipper of Bucky’s jacket. He worked quickly, divesting Bucky of the jacket and his shirt and throwing it over the edge of the bed. He didn’t even take a moment to pause, simply moved down to Bucky’s open pants and slid them down his legs, removing each article of clothing as well as his boots. When Steve crawled back up the bed, he traced his warm hand up Bucky’s naked side and peppered kisses to his chest and neck.

Bucky wrapped his own hands around to Steve’s back, tracing the muscles of his shoulders until they met at his spine where they then diverged. Bucky’s flesh hand weaved into soft blonde hair as the metal hand dipped and climbed over each vertebrae until they reached the waist of Steve’s pants. Bucky tilted his head back to allow Steve to kiss more of his skin and slid his thumb beneath Steve’s pants to push naggingly at the fabric.

“Steve, off, take ‘em off. Need more,” He nudged his head back to Steve, forcing him to pull back and look at him, “I need you.”

Steve held his look, eyes skimming over the features of his face before abruptly jumping back and yanking off the rest of his clothing. Bucky didn’t have anytime to look at Steve’s body before the man was climbing back over him and pressing the full of his body against Bucky. They both vocally moaned as they felt inches upon inches of heated skin press against their own. Steve’s hard cock was pressed to Bucky’s newly interested one. Bucky could barely breathe against the onslaught of sensation, frantically running his hands over any of Steve’s body that he could reach.

“So beautiful, Bucky, you’re perfect,” Steve’s mouth was running, declaring sweet nothings between each kiss as he pulled Bucky’s legs apart so he could settle between them. Bucky opened up to him, arching his back as Steve pressed and rolled intimately against him. They both gasped at the friction, and Steve rolled harder against Bucky. Their sensitive cocks slid against each other, but it wasn’t enough. They needed more than easy surface touches. The rupturing emotion within them needed something deeper, more grounding and real.

Bucky arched higher and called out Steve’s name, a desperate plea for him to _do something_. Steve burst into action, pulling back to reach deep into the side draw of the table and pull out a bottle. He curled back down, sucking Bucky’s breathe away with a claiming kiss and Bucky was almost distracted enough to miss the popping of the bottle cap. It wasn’t long before a cool and wet touch was placed on Bucky’s hole, rubbing gentle but firm circles before dipping in and pulling away. Bucky moaned as he tried to bear down on Steve’s fingers, his own clenching harder in Steve’s hair and making the man grunt.

Steve pushed hard, letting his fingers slide in slowly until they were deep and stretching Bucky wider. Bucky looked down their bodies to trace the vein of Steve’s forearm down to where his hand thrust in and out of him with measured movement. Bucky couldn’t hold back his small hitched breathes every time Steve pushed in and curled his fingers. Steve added another and grinned down at Bucky as the soldier’s head was thrown back on a curl of his fingers. Steve stopped to massaged the newly discovered bundle, groaning deep in his throat as Bucky’s spread his legs further and arched his back with a whimper. Steve finally pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube. With quick movements, he spread it on his cock and lined himself up, pressing the head against Bucky’s hole and stilled.

“You okay, Buck? Is this okay?”

“Need you, Stevie, need to feel you. Please, please don’t stop.”

Steve swooped down to give Bucky a wet kiss, licking along his lips and sucking on his tongue. He kept diving in, insatiable, until he placed a final deep kiss on Bucky’s mouth before pulling back slightly. As he pressed his hips forward and began to enter Bucky, he tangled a hand in Bucky’s hair to keep the man from turning away. He wanted to watch the way Bucky’s jaw dropped open on a silent ‘O’ and hooded his eyes as Steve slowly filled him. Steve bit his own lip but never looked away from the openness displayed on Bucky’s face.

“Fuck, Doll, _Bucky_ , you feel so good. So good for me.”

Bucky took it all, body sparking as Steve filled him. When Steve’s hips pressed tightly against him, Bucky released the deep moan previously caught in the back of his throat. The moan escalated into a cry as Steve circled his hips, grinding his length into Bucky and rubbing his prostate firmly. Their eyes caught and Bucky’s nearly rolled into the back of his head as he took in the way Steve’s teeth bit into his bottom lip and his pupils overtook the once blue irises of his eyes.

And then Steve began to pull out, hips creeping back until only the tip remained inside, stretching out Bucky’s rim and making him shiver. Bucky pushed himself up on one elbow, shoving his face right into Steve’s to rest their foreheads together, and looked down to watch as Steve just as slowly pushed back into him. His stomach tightened and fluttered as he was forced to feel the thickness of Steve’s cock, stretching him wide and massaging the muscles inside. His own cock lies pink and wet against his body, twitching as Steve grinds against him again.

“S-Steve…” It came out so quietly, a faint whisper under Bucky’s heavy breaths as he stared in wonder. The feel of Steve all around him, inside him, sent raging circuits throughout Bucky’s brain. The heat of his body flared each time Steve sunk back in and Bucky felt himself struggle to pull air into his lungs. Steve curved back from Bucky, allowing himself a wider view of the quivering body below his, and held himself up with one arm while the other remained tangled in his hair. He pressed deeper into Bucky, adjusting the angle and hitting Bucky’s prostate squarely. Bucky cried out at the shock wave of pleasure, and whimpered as precome drooled out of his cock and onto his belly.

“Feel good, Buck? Letting me in so deep, _fuck_ , look at you.” Steve’s heated gaze trailed over every part of Bucky’s body, jumping from place to place but always returning to the spot where Steve’s cock filled him. Bucky dropped back down onto his back and opened his legs wider. Steve groaned and fucked harder into Bucky all while keeping his slow pace. His removed his hand from behind Bucky’s hair to slide down and cup Bucky’s chest in his palm. He massaged the muscle, squeezing and releasing. Bucky pressed his chest against Steve hand, encouraging him to give Bucky more. He ran his own hand up his body to curl over Steve’s and hold on as Steve played with his pec.

Sweat covered their bodies as they moved together. It wasn’t long before Steve’s thrusts picked up, slamming into Bucky and inadvertently pushing him up the bed. Bucky was crying out with each hard thrust, prostate continuously abused and the pressure deep in Bucky’s gut expanding. When Bucky felt Steve’s hand try to move down his body to touch his cock, Bucky immediately pulled his back up to his chest with a shake of his head.

“Like this, want it like this,” He pushed against Steve’s index finger to swipe over his nipple, drawing a gasp and a twitch of his upper body, “ _oh god._ ”

Steve groaned at the sight, biting his lip again as he drove forward on an exceptionally brutal thrust before he dove forward to suck Bucky’s nipple between his lips. Bucky did scream then, Steve’s name bouncing off the walls as his nipple was sucked and flicked by full lips and a wet tongue. The hand that was once holding Steve up slid down to grip Bucky’s hip tightly. His lips popped off of Bucky’s nipple with an audible smack and moved up to lick into Bucky’s mouth.

“You feel so good, Bucky. So tight, can feel you squeezing around me,” Steve licks a long path up Bucky’s neck to his ear, relishing the whine coming from Bucky, “Gonna pick up the pace, that okay, doll?”

Bucky nods his head fiercely, unable to form any words as Steve immediately starts to slam his cock inside of Bucky over and over again. His back arched and he couldn’t hold back the noises Steve forced out of him. He held tightly to the body above him, trying to stop himself from sliding up the bed as he takes everything Steve gave him. It’s a few brutal thrusts later when the cord finally snapped and Bucky screamed louder than he ever has. Cum shot from his cock and painted his chest, Steve’s ravaging thrusts milking all of it from him as he kept moving inside of Bucky. Steve let out a deep cry of his own and shoved his face into Bucky’s neck as his hips start to stutter. The feel of Bucky’s muscles fluttering around his cock was almost too much, but it’s not what sent him over the edge. Steve pressed deep inside Bucky, grinding his hips as the head of his cock rubbed Bucky’s overstimulated prostate when Bucky, in his mid-orgasm state, nudged his cheek against Steve’s and cried out into his ear.

_I love you._

Bucky was whimpering as Steve filled him with his cum. Little shocks of pleasure shot up his spine as his nerve endings were overstimulated by Steve’s grinding hips. Steve gasped wetly into Bucky’s neck before he bit down on the bruised skin on a hard grind of his hips and one final burst of cum spilled out of his cock. Bucky felt his thighs shake in exhaustion from being spread open so wantonly. Steve eventually pulled himself back and watched with a glazed expression as he slowly slid his cock out of Bucky’s body. Bucky could feel the cum follow, dripping out of his hole hotly and dirtying him. Steve’s cock gave a half-hearted twitch as he groaned at the sight.

When he moved back up the bed, he settled himself next to Bucky. A strong arm curled around his waist and pulled him in, and Bucky curled right in to Steve’s body. The two men panted into each other’s space, soaking in the residual feel of their post-orgasm state and the heat of their bodies so close together. Bucky turned his head to Steve, locking onto the heavy gaze directed back at him, and smiled.

_I love you._

_I love you._

“I love you, Steve.”

Steve moved in for a soft kiss, just lips pressing together and Bucky could feel Steve’s smile against his mouth.

“Yeah, Bucky. I love you too. M'not going anywhere. I'm with you. With you till the end of the line.”

 

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

_Right in front of me_

_Talk some sense to me_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand everything is right in the world :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
